A Dork and a Lover
by yawnyoshi
Summary: My first fanfiction about one of my favorite shippings. CorrinXAzura. I am not good at summary but it's me writing about Azura and Corrin moments as a couple, with some siblings fun. I will likely make up some scenes, even modern chapters. it won't involve that much fighting I think. Now that I think about it. This is basically an OTP challenge, Shooting for 30 chapters, or more.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire emblem doesn't belong to me and belongs to Intelligent System and Nintendo. Because if it is. I would want to make an anime out of it. This is my first fanfic so I don't really care if its bad. I am still making chapters off of this shipping. :D I am just going to copy and paste this.**

* * *

Corrin is a prince of Hoshido and Nohr. He is currently fighting for peace for both of his nation. His brothers and sisters all loved him. But they tend to tease him too, like how he have some quirky social behaviors and hobbies due to him being trapped in a small castle in Nohr for his whole childhood. He always greet his siblings of Nohr by hugging them and touching their faces. He does this to other people he greeted too, which made it awkward for everyone sometimes. His hobbies made him even more quirky. He tends to sleep like a puppy and is a very deep sleeper at times (imagine a puppy sleeping with its head next to his tail), indoors and outdoors. He doesn't like to wear shoes (obviously), loves to draw, and had developed a habit of spying on "someone" a lot. The drawing part is what he kept to himself pretty. Since he thinks drawings are too horrible to show and he's been starting to draw someone he has "admiration" for.

Azura.

When he first met Azura, he was entranced by her singing voice. They quickly became friends because of their similar past and how they support each other no matter the how much odds were against them. As time past, Corrin had developed feelings for Azura but was too scared and shy to tell her. What made it worst for him is that EVERYONE knew about his little crush and his little spying on Azura habit. Everyone other besides Azura herself. Which kinda made it a bad thing for Corrin since most, especially his siblings will blackmail him into doing what they what request they have, trainings, and etc. Oh well, at least they don't know about his drawing hobbies… Or maybe one will soon find out.

* * *

My Castle (His Castle?)

Corrin was just walking by the Astral Realm. He needs to prepare himself for the upcoming battles that awaits him. But for now, there won't be a battle soon so the army is taking a few days to rest or bond with others. As he walked, he heard a familiar voice.

Singing...

It's so beautiful, he knew the owner of that voice...

Azura

Corrin couldn't help but to just hide by a nearby orchard, just so he can watch her dance and listen to her singing. He never really had the guts to just walk up to her when she sang and danced. **It's almost like he is spying.**

"Sigh... I can't keep doing this..." He was too busy "watching" to notice a figure rushing towards him.

"HI BIG BRO!" As the figure hugged him with such force. Revealing the figure. Elise.

"GAH!? Elise!?"

"Good to see you too." As Elise pout. "Hm? Is that Azura?" Then Elise came to a realization. "Oh~ I am ruining your... 'moment.'" Her grin just kept on growing as Corrin's paled face just turned red. "But if you really want to talk to her, just walk up there!"

"Um, I don't want to bother her. Maybe next time" Corrin trying is hardest to pull back. "Yeah! Maybe next time! Haha..." Corrin hoping his cute little **devil** of a sister would take the hint. Nope.

"HEY! BIG SIS AZURA! CORRIN WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Elise's voice was noticed as Azura turned to face them.

'Why Elise? Why do you hate me? Why do you like seeing me suffer in agony? Why Elise? WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYYY?'

"Hi Corrin. You wanted to see me?" Azura asked with a smile

"Um... I really like your... new.. dance?" Corrin face was mostly red. It's cute to a certain someone. (guess who)

"Your compliment became a question?" Azura giggled. Her dorky Big Bro made Elise's grin was unmatched at this point.

"I... really like your... dance."

"Thank you" Azura face was blushing a little too.

"Um, I got to.. go do something... Cya." Corrin walked away from a giggling Elise and Azura. Azura seemed a little sad to see Corrin leaving.

* * *

Corrin was resting on a nearby peach orchard. He felt that that napping would help him.

Corrin was sleeping soundly. He was having a nice dream. Of Azura dancing and singing beautifully. He really cursed himself for being such a coward on his part, why he can't just talk to her now and days. Yeah he have feelings for her, but does it really affect his relationship with Azura if he doesn't say anything at all? Does it? He felt it doesn't seem to harm anyone if he just stays quiet and just ignore her beauty. But that just made the conversation awkward and just ended up Corrin making up excuses about trainings or requests. Sigh, it must be hopeless to him.

* * *

Corrin's shy behavior sometime annoyed Azura. She doesn't understand why Corrin was like this. Before the army was able to form an alliance with Hoshido and Nohr. They were really close. it's like they never met at all. They only talked when Elise forced Corrin to. She just want to talk to him. Is that so wrong to ask for? Is it wrong to talk to someone who understood and listened to her? Is it wrong to talk to who she loved?

* * *

She was was walking by the Rod Shop when she noticed Elise walking out of her shift.

"Hi Big Sis Azura!" Elise joyfully jump on her to give her a hug.

"Hello Elise." Azura greet as she mask her worry about Corrin. "Done with your shift?"

"Mhm! Now I can play with Sakura, we been practice music together, you should of heard us! We performed like we known each other forever!" Elise said as she smile. "What about you Azura? What are you going to do? You want to come watch us perform?"

"No sorry. I wanted to know if you seen Corrin around. We barely talk much anymore and our conversations seem to be a little be...:" Azura stopped to find the right words to describe it. "It seem to be a little shallow. I don't know why..." Elise looked really heartbroken to see Azura really sad. Those two were always so happy to greet one and another and always seem to not have trouble talking to each other. But realized and understood when Corrin and Azura was having a hard time talking.

'So that's it Big Bro… Well no more! You are going to talk to her! Whether if it kills your soul or not!' Elise thought with a small grin. "OH OH I know! How about if I bring Sakura along and we can bring Big Bro Corrin to a conversation!" Azura doesn't seem to fond of the idea of bringing her two young sister to help her with socializing with Corrin. But realizing her talking to Corrin alone will result to the same excuses Corrin will pull.

"Ok, you two can come along." Azura agreed with a smile.

"Sigh… Done with training…" Corrin said to himself. " Big Brother Ryoma and Big Brother Xander doesn't take things easy huh? Well it's over now, maybe I can finish that drawing I been working on for a week now." Corrin heard some footsteps and noticed three figures. Elise. Sakura. And… oh… Azura! 'CRAP NOW NOTS THE TIME, GOTTA RUN! I CAN'T MAKE UP EXCUSES NOW WITH THREE OF THEM' He panicked as he attempted to run off.

"NOT THIS TIME BIG BRO!" Elise yelled as she jumped on him with great force. Knocking him down to the ground. Normally he would of been able to outrun Elise, but due to his training, he was pretty tired.

"GAH! LET ME GO ELISE, I GOT TO ES- Um hi."

"..." Azura was staring deeply in his soul. A stare that can kill a Faceless in seconds. "Elise, Sakura. I want to talk to Corrin alone for a while."

"Ok Big Sis, we will make sure Big Bro doesn't escape." smiled Elise as Azura grabbed Corrin's arm to the spring.

When they were an earful away from the two young princesses. Azura turned and face Corrin with that stare.

"Um hi Azura!" Corrin said in his fake cheerful voice. "How's the day been going for you?"

"..."

"Azura?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM ASKING!" Azura completely lost her composer.

"..." He still can't bring up the confident he needed to tell her.

She just want to know why. Does he hate her? Why would he brush her off like that, after all they have been through. She couldn't hide it anymore. Corrin noticed tears were forming. Something inside him just hurts to see Azura crying like that. "Do you hate me?"

"NO! NOT AT ALL!YOU ARE A GREAT PERSON! WHY WOULD I HATE SOMEONE I LOV-" Corrin stopped and lost his composer because he revealed most of the puzzle for his feelings. "UM!? Forget what I said!" Corrin attempted to run off again when hands prevented him from leaving.

"Please repeat that."

"Azura... I can't hide it anymore... I... lov- like you..." Corrin looked down since he can't bring out that word.

"Like is not a very good answer." Corrin can't tell if Azura was trying to hide her smile or is she hiding her blush?

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Azura giggled as wondered how red can Corrin be. Can he beat Sakura's record?

"I-I.."

"..."

"I love you..." Corrin finally said those words. He was almost out of breath saying those 3 words. "If you are going to reject me... do it no- Mmmph!" Azura doesn't want to hear anymore words, she wants to share her feelings too. For a long time. And it feels so good to finally experience this joy.

"..."

"..."

"A-azura... Y-you..." Corrin's was just red... there is no more paled skin anymore...

"Why would I make you say those three words if I don't love you... you are a dork sometimes..." Azura also blushing. " I loved you when we first met. You would always listened to me and care about me more than any person." As they begin to move closer to each other. And then they embraced each other. And started kissing again.

"I love you Azura. I won't let anything happen to you. Never."

"Same to you Corrin. I will protect you with my life."

* * *

"Hehehehe" They completely forgot the two youngest princess watching them.

"Hey Elise? Should we tell our siblings about this?"

"Hmm... No! It will be fun to let them figure it out! Hehehehehe! Camilla's reaction will be so FUNNY! Ahahaha!"

'I don't think I like this side of Elise..."

* * *

 **Sorry if the update was just me adding more stuff on Chapter 1. I rush too much. BUT BUT! DID I PASS TWILIGHT'S STANDARDS YET? (Fun fact: I shipped Cordelia and Robin too) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! If you haven't look at Chapter 1. I updated that too, I hate cliffhangers, so I added more stuff. WHICH MEANS MORE MISTAKE. This chapter could be M if you think hard enough. Time to copy and paste:** **Fire emblem doesn't belong to me and belongs to Intelligent System and Nintendo. Because if it is. I would want to make an anime out of it. This is my first fanfic so I don't really care if its bad. I am still making chapters off of this shipping. :D I am just going to copy and paste this.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elise's "fun" game

It was only been near a week since Corrin and Azura got together and in those few days, it was no doubt; one of the happiest days of their lives. They also agreed that they should try their best to keep this a secret for a while because let's face it. Camilla's reaction won't be very enjoyable for either of them. They would always just meet in Corrin's Treehouse and make love there.

Of course they still forgot about Elise and Sakura being the witness of that scene, which is perfect for Elise. Developing her operation "Corrin's torture game."

"Hey Sakura!"

"Yes Elise?"

"Lets make all of our siblings play a game together!"

"Huh? Our siblings are training so they can get ready for battle though. I think I should be training too..."

"COME ON! You trained your butt off this week too much! We only played with our instrument for a few minutes before you have to go 'train.'" Elise gave her that "disappointed" look and then pout. "Everyone need to let off steam! We will be useless if we are too tired from those 'trainings.'" Elise was telling the truth, everyone been working so hard lately, maybe too hard.

"Um… I will see what I can do. I don't think our elder brothers and elder sisters will even consider it."

"Oh don't worry. They will!" Elise reinsured her. "Just talk to them about playing a game together if they refuse. Then **I'll step in**." Elise has that dark look Sakura don't want to see ever again.

"Um… r-right! I will go get them!"

* * *

To Sakura's surprise, they all agreed. With just the mention of Elise's name, they all join in, most of them look like they saw a beast of the size of a fortress. Was the cheerful Elise really that scary? What did she do to them to make them fear her? The answer: the world may never know...

All the royals from the two nations gathered in the room Elise told Sakura to led them to. Everyone but Corrin himself. People in wars; most likely playing a childish game. It's embarrassing.

"I still think I should be training…" Hinoka sighed.

"But…" Takumi sighed.

"Elise." They both said in sync.

"Aww… come on guys. Would we really decline a request from our cute little sister?" Camilla smiled. "Beside, its like family bonding! Also we do need a break once in awhile."

"Ugh.. let's just get this over with… hopefully the game isn't too childish." Leon said as he groaned with displeasure.

A few moments later, Elise came in the room. Smiling like the happy innocent girl she is. Xander sighed as he wondered how he got himself into this.

"Elise… this game bett-"

"Come on! You all been training hard! This will also give us the chance to bond some more! We won't have a chance like this for a while!"

"B-but I-" Xander stopped as he saw Elise's fake tears. Effective. "Fine… let's do this…"

"GOOD! Don't worry~ This game will be fun for all of us. But not for a certain one brother~"

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"We are going to play… TRUTH OR DARE!" Elise said out loud.

"W-what!? Thats too childish! Sorry Elise but I think I will pa-" Leo was about to declined Elise's game.

"You didn't let me finish. It won't be the same Truth or Dare we will be playing. We will instead make someone else do the dares and speak the truths." Elise grinned very cheerfully. (Don't let that fool you) "Big Bro Corrin. Don't you want to know what he does all the time? He always seem to skip out training more now these days. **His love life**... And we get to make Big Bro Corrin do what we want."

Azura finched a little. This might have a chance of revealing their relationship.

"..."

"Sooooooooooooooo?" Elise grinned. "Is it a good game or not?"

"I think this is genius." Leo finally said. "I can finally repay him for destroying my favorite tome… What idiot would bring a book to the hotspring. AND DROP IT!?"

"I am in~ This might be more fun than I thought~" Camilla agreed.

"Um… sure I guess. I do want to know what Corrin does sometimes.." Hinoka said

"Yes. Maybe I can get an answer to why Corrin was skipped on training more often." Xander agreed and Ryoma nodded.

"I think it's genius too. But how are you going to get him in here and play this.. this... deathtrap?" Takumi questioned.

"I have my ways" Elise smiled as she runs off to get Corrin. "Wait here! I am going to get Big Bro Corrin!"

"How many minutes you will give her till she finds him?"

"Five minutes." They all agreed as they wait.

* * *

Corrin was looking for Azura. He couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" Corrin wondered "We agreed to meet here…" As he begins to worry a little. His worry however was interrupted by Elise.

"BIG BRO CORRIN!" As Elise gave Corrin a quick hug and grabbed on his arm. "COME! COME! LET'S PLAY!"

"B-but I don't hav-"

"Azura is with us!"

"Us?"

"Our brothers and sisters!"

"How did you get them to pla-"

"I have my ways." Elise interrupted him again. "Also. If you don't play the game I got everyone to play. I might tell everyone about what I saw on your… **drawer**." (Elise has her ways of bargaining. Don't question me!)

"W-WHAT!?"

"So...? what will it be?"

"...alright…" Corrin questioned his life sometimes. As Elise dragged him to his doom.

"WE ARE BACK~" Elise opened with great force.

Four minutes. A new record.

"So… what game are we playing?" Corrin asked as he sat down between Azura and Camilla.

"True or Dare. But it's not the same kind of Truth or Dare…" Elise answered.

"What kind is it…?" Corrin had a bad feeling about this.

"You will be the one receiving the dares and giving the truths!" Elise smiled.

""W-WHAT?!" Corrin stood up.

"Nu uh uh! Remember our deal?" Elise grinned.

"You are just gonna mak-"  
"I promise. I won't make talk about what we discussed when I was getting you this game."

"Fine…" Corrin finally agreed. That one word just threw away his cell key in this prison.

* * *

 **(If you want to know the order, its: Ryoma to Hinoka to Xander to Takumi to Leo to Sakura to Elise to Camilla and to Azura. I drew this out to remember the order. Don't judge.)**

* * *

Ryoma was first to ask.

"Corrin. Truth or dare?"

"..." Corrin needed to be smart. "Truth."

"Um… who do you think is more "equipped?" Me or Xander?"

"You or course! You even have a chin armor…" Xander took offence to this as he waited for his turn.

Hinoka's turn

"Um… Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the most caring?:

"You of course Hinoka… and everyone too!" Corrin smiled as he made everyone really happy with that answer. "You always made sure I get my training done and bring me to Sakura for healing if I get hurt. Also Sakura and Elise always made sure I'm perfectly well and their smiles always make me happy. Camilla always look out for me, she made my life back at Nohr more easier to handle as she cared for me. And my young brothers alway bring me in to the strategy room to teach me tactics for war. Finally my Elder brothers alway made sure I am pushed to my limits, not only to become stronger; but to become a better leader too!"

As much as Xander wanted to enjoy the moment Corrin gave him and the family. It was his turn.

"Corrin. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think… LOBSTERS ARE CUTE?"

"..." Everyone was dazzled on that question. Especially Ryoma.

"W-well?"

"Um… Yeah!" Xander's mouth just dropped. "I love it when they attempt to crawl when you pick them up."

'IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD THIS BE!?' Xander fell into depression as he saw Ryoma's smug face. 'This isn't over Ryoma! You lobster lord...'

Takumi's turn.

"Who do you think is the better shogi player? Me or Leo?"

"You of course. You are the best in the family."

"Of course." Takumi satisfied with that answer, as Leo glared with dishonor.

Leo's turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is better at chess? Me or Takumi?" Takumi glared at Leo.

"You of course! You always know what moves to make. You never let me win…"

"Heh. Of course. Just want to know." Leo grinned back at Takumi's "disgraced" face.

Sakura's turn

"U-um… PASS!" Elise gave Sakura a disappointed look.

Elise's turn.

"Big Bro? Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who is cuter? Me or Sakura?" Normally, Corrin doesn't take sides, but since Elise blackmailed him into this game. He decided this was payback.

"Sakura of course!" Elise's eyes widen and Sakura blushed and smiled at the compliment. "Doesn't she have the cutest look?"

'So… Big Bro… this is how the game is going to be huh?' Elise's aura was flowing with dark energy. 'You are going to regret that…'

Azura was kinda jealous. She wanted to be called cute too...

Camilla's turn.

"Darling… truth or dare?" Seeing Elise angry look distracted Corrin for a while and it caused him to say something he will regret.

"Dare." Corrin then realized. 'WAIT WHAT?! WHY DID I SAY THAT!?'

"Oh my… dare for me? Aww that's cute…" Camilla grinned. "I dare you to… oh yes... sit on my lap and let me embrace you with **love**."

Corrin's face was red at this point as he moved to Camilla's side and sat on her lap and let her bangs covered his neck. Azura's face darken. She just can't picture another woman touching Corrin. Even worst, seeing it with her own two eyes. Corrin being touched by someone with great features. **HER CORRIN.** Everytime Camilla rubbed her hands on Corrin's hair, Azura's hand turned into a knuckle. Everytime she kissed and nuzzled his hair, Azura's aura darken. **No one deserves to smell and kiss him but her.** The worst part? The very worst part is... **he is enjoying it.** Azura will get her revenge on Corrin for enjoying that. **He will pay.** Corrin got up embarrassed, it was Azura's turn.

"Corrin. Truth or **dare**?" As Azura's golden orbs can only be seen. Corrin's fear got him to say that word again.

"D-dare?"

"Put your head on **my** lap for the rest of this game." Everyone was shocked.

"HUH!?" Corrin's eyes shaken in fear. 'NOW I HAVE TO DO DARES TO PREVENT THEM FROM KNOWING ABOUT THIS RELATIONSHIP!' They knew already. Lol.

'My… my... ' Camilla's famous cat grin showed up. 'Such aggression. I gotta explore this more... '

"..." Ryoma and Xander just grinned in amusement.

"Oh little brother…" Hinoka smiled at her little brother's situation.

"Poor Big Brother Corrin…" Sakura was more scared at Azura's dark form.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Elise smiled. 'Perfect.'

'Now I know what to dare him or ask him.' Takumi and Leo both thought. 'Hahaha.'

So as the game goes on, Ryoma, Xander, Hinoka, and Azura mostly skipped their turns. Mostly because of out of pity but they were (especially Azura with Corrin's head always on her lap for the whole game) enjoying this way too much to ruin this GREAT game. Sakura was also skipping too but it was out of pity and fear.

* * *

Elise bombarded Corrin with many dares that involve Corrin becoming a knight and shinning armor for Azura. The worst part is that she forced Corrin to say embarrassing lines in front of everyone.

"Come on Corrin~ Say the words~"

"..." His soul... It's almost gone. "M-my c-cute... a-and l-lovely pr-pr-princess... M-m-m-m-marry m-me.." And Azura got her wish.

Azura leaned down to his ears and whispered. "Do you want to do the real deal some time later on?"

* * *

Leo and Takumi wanted to destroy Corrin's very soul by making him turned into a dragon partially and act like a cute baby dragon or dog that will roll around and beg her to pet this poor animal. She did pet him and the worst part is. Corrin showed some obvious signs that he enjoyed it.

"C-come on Corrin! Ahahaha! Do it! Roll over and beg! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVER!" Leo was enjoying this way to much.

As Azura petted him for being SUCH a good dog. She never gets to love him when he is a dragon. She always loved those cute ears and tail of his when he transform.

"Aw~ Look! He is wagging his tail! HE IS ENJOYING IT!" The royals all laughed. Loudly. Mechanically. Hysterically.

His soul is like a dot at this point.

* * *

Camilla was the worst. She made Corrin moved around Azura's body. Her better parts. Camilla's dares made Azura embarrassed too, but it was worth it to see Corrin's cute embarrassed face also.

"Corrin... when will you learn... playing safe will not give you the actions you deserve... go in to the better parts. Like those cute breast of hers. **Do it**."

Corrin obeyed. He moved his head closer to Azura's breast. His tail wrapped around her body. He is enjoying it; but in a bad way. He heard Azura's moans. SHE IS ENJOYING IT?!

* * *

It's Sakura's turn and the worst part is. She isn't going to pass this time.

"Um.. Big Brother? Truth or dare?"

'Thank the gods it's only Sakura… She would never make such terrible dares now would she?' Corrin sighed in relief. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Azura." Everyone, even Azura laughed so hard at this dare. They laughed at Corrin's look.

"..." Corrin's eyes became soulless. "Sakura. I thought you loved me. Why Sakura? Why Sakura? WHY!?"

"I'M SORRY BIG BROTHER! CURIOSITY STRUCK ME TOO HARD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Now now… it's a dare Big Bro…" Elise smiled. "Now… do it." Corrin's red face surpassed Sakura's as he moved closer to Azura. As their lips touched, Azura wanted to feel more. So she proved her dominances as she pull Corrin into a deeper kiss. She got him to moan which got everyone interested. Also disgusted, but enjoyable to see Corrin's secret revealed. It was now Elise's turn when Corrin and Azura broke apart.

"Big Bro. Truth or Dare?" Corrin gave up and realized his soul couldn't handle it anymore.

"T-truth…"

"Do you love Azura?"

"..."

"..."

"..." Corrin's is not in this world anymore...

"Big Bro? Oh." Corrin fainted. "Um… I think we broke him guys. I-I will make it up to him tomorrow. Uh CYA!" Elise dashed off and so does everyone else, apologizing to Corrin's unconscious body.

* * *

Which left Azura alone in the room with Corrin's sleeping body. His eyes were opened a little with his mouth slightly opened up. He somehow manged to kept his little dragon ears and tail. He must had held on that form to have something to hold to survive.

"D-dares... dares... dares... so many dares..." He mumbled to himself unconsciously. Azura petted him softly.

Azura now have Corrin to himself. His cute body. All to herself. All alone. No one to bother her from this pleasure as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Or so she thought.

Camilla didn't leave yet and walked out but listened in as she heard Azura moans and smooching sounds. She opened the door, surprising Azura and catching her red handed.

"My... my..."

Azura blushed.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoy this. I just thought of this and thought it would be funny to write this. Meh, I think too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiding isn't the answer sometime

 **HEY! It took a while I guess. Enjoy! :D Copied and pasted: Fire emblem doesn't belong to me and belongs to Intelligent System and Nintendo. Because if it is. I would want to make an anime out of it. This is my first fanfic so I don't really care if its bad. I am still making chapters off of this shipping. :D I am just going to copy and paste this.**

* * *

Years past, Corrin's and Azura's relationship was known to the whole army now. Many welcomed their new relationship. As those years past though. He wanted to tell Azura something that will determine their future. He wanted to propose to Azura.

* * *

Corrin got out from a Jewelry shop with a small box. "Can I really do this? We been together for a while now..." Corrin sighed as he put the box away and head back to the Astral realm.

* * *

Surprisingly, Corrin told Elise of all people about his proposal to Azura. Elise was very happy when she heard that. She agreed to help her big brother with practicing his proposal. Unfortunately, Corrin was terrible at proposing. He stuttered, he sweated, and forgot his lines. Which annoyed Elise a little. Her Big Bro, a dragon warrior, that can: endured his brothers and sisters branding as a traitor, lead the army, and fought countless faceless and invisible soldiers.

"NO! NO! NO! BIG BRO CORRIN!" Elise was very disappointed with Corrin's shy behavior. "YOU ARE STUTTERING AGAIN!"

"I-I can't help it... thinking about it makes me nervous"

* * *

Corrin was tired from practicing, so he wanted to go to the hot spring to relax. Unfortunately, Corrin was known for having the worst timing possible. Like when he almost had his head chopped off by Hana because of him walking in the hot spring during ladies' hours. But maybe this time it's going to be different. Right?

"Sigh… I can finally relax…" As Corrin's body flows through the water. "Battles after battles… sigh. At least we can all catch a break." As he closed his eyes and drifted.

As he was drifting by the water, he didn't noticed the three figures he was heading for.

* * *

Hinoka, Camilla, and Azura was relaxing in the hot spring, they had a long day.

"Ahh~ It's nice to just rest…" Hinoka said as she stretched her arms. "Last battle was tiresome… It was not that difficult, it was a little annoying how there were some many Faceless…"

"Mhm… i agree… Sigh… I wish I can bring Corrin to a hot spring like this…" Camilla hadn't gave up on that dream of being in a hot spring with him… "He is so cute when he refused the offer…"

"Maybe because we are in **that** age already… and maybe also because of your big **features** …"

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hinoka still envied the size of Camilla's chest. But let's be honest. Who isn't?

"..." Azura also envied Camilla's features too. How does Corrin feel about her when Camilla hugs him with love?

"Oh I almost forgot Azura…" Camilla remembered. "How are you and Corrin? I heard you two been **busy**."

"E-eh?! W-what do you mean?" Azura's face turned red a little.  
"As the time past… You and Corrin been taking it; more extreme."  
"..."

"Remember? When Elise when to Corrin's room. She found that you were sleeping in Corrin's room. You were on top on him. You guys were lacking some clothings… I have never seen Elise's face so modified. She vowed to never go to Corrin's room in the morning again… I am so jealous, why do you get to keep Corrin all to yourself. Is it your breast size? He always had such a big weakness for it." Camilla said as she delicately rubbed Azura's breast. "My… my… Your's is almost bigger than cute Hinoka herself~" Hinoka took offense to that.

"L-lady Camilla! S-stop doing that!" Azura tried to get out of Camilla's grabbing hands.

"Not Lady Camilla… Big Sister is more better…"

" S-sister… P-please…"

"That's more like it." Camilla finally let go.

"Sigh, let's just take it easy an-" Hinoka was interrupted as she felt something bumped on her leg. She turned around to only find a sleeping floating body.

Corrin. Oh…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"E-EH!? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Corrin woke up shocked. But he never really had time think as he saw two angry face. Camilla was overjoyed. (Guess why.)

"I-is this the Ladies' hour? O-OH! U-UM! I-I AM SORRY! LET ME EXPLAI- GAH!" Corrin was never able to finished his excuse. As he was slapped on both of his cheeks. By Azura and Hinoka. Not even Camilla can stop them.  
"CORRIN YOU DIRTY DOG! WHO INFLUENCED YOU TO DO THIS?! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED! "As Hinoka screamed as she and Azura prepared Corrin for this worst pain for his whole entire life.

"Aww... guys... don't you see? Corrin wanted to join the hot-spring to fulfill my wish? How sweet. Camilla happily hugged Corrin, as she embraced him with her breast. Corrin blushed so hard, he hoped it was mistaken for the heat in the hot-spring. He was also trying to to show any... "pleasure" because someone was watching. Someone very scary when angry. Azura was not angry. She was furious.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! DON'T BELIEVE WHAT BIG SISTER IS SAYING!"

"Hush my adorable little brother." Camilla hugged him tighter and smiled a little. The tighter Camilla hugged, the higher the rage bar Azura was filling up. "Oh! Corrin... I forgot you want her chest too..." Camilla smiled much to Corrin's horror.

"W-WAIT! STO-" Too late. Camilla pushed Corrin to Azura with such force. Which caused Corrin and Azura to crashed together and fall down underwater. Which allowed Corrin to see many things he is forbidden to look at. Many things. He felt lucky, but unlucky at the same time.

Azura was not furious anymore.

She was completely INSANE with FURY. She walked towards Corrin, both knuckles of her turned white.

"AZURA! WAIT! WAIT! WAI- GAW!" No one can hold Azura back at this point. All Camilla and Hinoka can do was watch.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK***

All the people that were passing by the hot-spring only heard the pain Corrin was screaming out.

* * *

After Corrin was patched up, he went to the Mess hall since the army were planing to set up a party in the Mess hall since they want have a boy's night. While the ladies had their night somewhere else. So Leo and Corrin were in the dining room, setting up the foods and drinks. Corrin was still in pain.

"Ow... how does Azura hurt more than Camilla and Hinoka combined?" Corrin rubbed his two cheeks.

"Sigh... you will never change will you Corrin?" Leo sighed. "This is like the 8th time you went in when the ladies were bathing. It is like you are doing this on purpose." As Leo prepared the foods and drinks.

"There is no sign to help me remember when I can or can't go!"

"Then make one."

"Admit it. You would feel like the luckiest man alive if you see Sakura in the bath by 'accident.'" Corrin grinned but it died when he saw Leo's dark face. (He is also hiding his blush because it is true.)

"W-WAIT LEO! COME ON! IT'S JUST A BROTHER JOKE! HAHA?" As Corrin smiled in fear.

"It better be."

* * *

During the Party

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET'S SEE WHO CAN DRINK THE MOST!"

"HAHA FOOL! YOU WILL DROWN IN ALE WHILE I AM THE VICTOR!"

"EVERYONE! LET'S GET DRUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!"

Corrin never expected himself to be drinking. But there he was. Drinking with his elder brothers, as men jumped everywhere in the dining room. They were just drunk in general. Corrin was so drunk, he wasn't even able to control his words.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuysssssssssssss... It'ssssssssssssssss OFFICIALLLLL... I AM GONNA burp* TO PROPOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TO AZURAAAAAAAAA!" Corrin was really drunk.

"HAHAHA I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT LITTLE BROTHER!" Xander laughed as he grabbed another drink.

"EVERYONE! LET'S CELEBRATE FOR OUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Ryoma laughed. As he grabbed another drink.

"CHEERS!"

So for the whole night. Corrin and the other male soldiers, was drunk. Which leaved the females of the army to dragged the male to their room. That also forced Azura to dragged Corrin also.

* * *

"Ugh… w-where am I?" Corrin woke up from his pain. "Ow… my head hurts." As he rubbed forehead, he drank too much. He was in pain in every part of his body, forehead especially. It seemed to had cool down though, but it still hurts. He was in his room somehow. Someone must had carried him here. Then he noticed a figure walked in with a bucket of water and a washcloth...

Azura… This might be awkward.

"..." Corrin knew that Azura would still be mad at him for what had happened this day.

"U-um… sorry about today..."

"..." Azura moved closer and pressed the damp washcloth on Corrin's forehead. He felt a little force, it was clear Azura was not pleased at all.

"C-come on Azura. You can't be mad all day... "

"Corrin." Azura stopped giving Corrin the silence treatment.

"Y-yes?"

 **SMACK***

"OW! I'M INJURED!"

"That is for being stupid today. First you peeked in-"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"You were admiring your sisters' bodies. Didn't you."

"..."

"Speak or you will regret it."  
"Ok ok ok, I kinda liked of what I saw... BUT-"

"Then you got drunk and embarrassed me in front of the girls when we came back to check in on you boys."

"U-um... I don't think I would say anything that would embarrassed you..." Corrin doesn't remembered what happened during the party.

 _'OHHHHHH HEYYYYYYYYY AZURAAAAAAAAAAA... YOU LOOK SO PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY! WANNA GO TO BED?'_

"..." Azura was not amused.

"Sorry..." Azura would of played with Corrin's emotion a little bit more. But his face was basically a sad little cute puppy face. So Azura decided it was enough.

"Fufufu... I forgive you. Since you look cute when you look like that." As Azura lightly kissed Corrin in the cheeks.

"Also, Corrin?" Azura wasn't going to let Corrin off the hook that easily.

"Hm?"

"I like your drawings."

"..." Corrin was silenced. 'WHAT!? HOW DID SHE FIND THEM!?' Corrin cleared his mind and spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie." Azura held up a drawing of her. Busted. "I thought it's pretty good. There are more on your drawer. How long have you been drawing?"

"..." Corrin knew there was no point of hiding it at this point. "When I was in the fort at a young age. I was normally bored there, so I would just draw. Mostly involving what life would look like in my head. Since I wasn't allowed to leave."

"Corrin…" Azura pitied him. "She was kidnapped to Hoshido, a place where there are full of beautiful life. It was unfair. "I am sorry."

"Huh?"

"While you were stuck in a small fort. I was able to enjoy the beautiful life you craved back then. Sorry…" Azura gave him a sad look. Corrin hated that look, it tears Corrin's heart. So Corrin hugged her.

"Never be sad again Azura." Corrin cupped Azura's cheeks with both of his hands. "Because of this… we were able to meet and be together."

"Thank you…"

"You too." Corrin wanted to proposed now. But he felt it was not the right time. And proposing in his room might not be the best place to say it. Maybe later? No. He wanted to tell her his words for a very long time. "Azura." Corrin gave her a serious look as he got up from his bed, despite the pain he felt.

"Corrin? You shouldn't be getting up."

"Sorry. I been meaning to ask you something for a while."

"Huh?"

"U-um Azura?" He stuttered. "We had been together for a w-while right?"

"Yes. They were my favorite moments. Even today. Or not."

"U-um..." Stuttered Corrin. "W-will you? Marry me?" Corrin pulled out the ring from the box.

Azura cried a little. It was tears of joy. "Do you know how long I waited for this?"

"Do I make a guess?"

"No. I waited for a long time..."

"S-so will I get an answer?"

Three words made Corrin's and Azura's life a whole lot sweeter. "Yes, I will." As they kissed, which forced Corrin back on the bed.

* * *

"You know…" Azura stared at the drawing.

"Hm?"

My chest size is bigger than the drawing you know…" Azura loved how Corrin gets embarrassed so easily. She can manipulate him pretty easily.

"U-uh." Corrin thought for a moment and decided to tease her. "No, last I checked, the size of your chest was perfect. It's flat." Before Azura can slap him in the face, Corrin said. "I loved that so much."

"Fufu... You know. Artists always get better at drawing. If they have a feel of an **object** more, he or she can draw better?" Azura stared at him seductively. As she grabbed his hands

"Well now... lets test that theory now..." Corrin masked his lust with fake amusement. He was then pulled into a forced kiss by Azura while she moved on top of him. Corrin returned the kiss happily as they spend the night full of sweets and kisses.

 **(This part been cancelled by me due to the fact I will violent the T rating. :P)**

* * *

 **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Not a bad chapter? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, been busy. Yawn Copy and paste: Fire emblem doesn't belong to me and belongs to Intelligent System and Nintendo. Because if it is. I would want to make an anime out of it. This is my first fanfic so I don't really care if its bad. I am still making chapters off of this shipping. :D I am just going to copy and paste this.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Wat?

It was morning and Elise was skipping along, she was cheerful as always. She was planning to visit her big brother Corrin to just greet him. She arrived at the treehouse where Corrin would normally be at in the morning. She was about to open the door when she heard…

"...so I do it like this?" Corrin asked Azura.

"Don't do it too hard.. And don't do it **too slow**." Elise wondered what is going on.

"Alright."

"Ow! Corrin! You are doing it too fast!"  
' _W-wut?'_ Elise leaned in on the door to listen in.

"S-sorry! Did I hurt you? I will do it slowly this time."

' _E-eh?!'_ Elise was now images started to pop up on her head. ' _What are they doing?_ '

"O-OW! N-not there… That's not my **sensitive** spot."

' _T-THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING W-WEIRD AREN'T THEY? IT'S BROAD DAYLIGHT!'_

"Sorry! Let me do it there. Better?" Silences… "Heh, so smooth…"

"Ah… **much** better." More silences. "Thank you Corrin. This feels **nice**."

When Elise heard enough, she left screaming her big sisters' names. "C-CAMILLA! HINOKA!"

* * *

What really happened

Azura had the worst hair day of the army, they just woke up and some of her hairs flew into Corrin's nose. Corrin voluntarily helped Azura with her hair by brushing it. Even though he never brush anyone's hair, himself included. So he ended up hurting Azura.

"OWOWOW! Corrin! Stop trying to pull the brush off!" The brush got stuck in Azura's hair.

"S-sorry!" Corrin panicked a little. "Let me pull it out though, I think it's stuck on your hair."

"If only you knew how to brush other's hairs…"

"If only you don't have the worst hair day in this whole realm…" Corrin muttered. He was trying his hardest…

"What did you say?" Azura said in a more aggressive tone.

"NOTHING!" Corrin panicked a little as he pulled out the brush. "Alright, so I do like this?" He brushed slower.

"Don't brush it too hard… and don't do it too slow."

"Alright."

Corrin didn't pay attention of the speed of his brushing and got the brush tangled with Azura's hair again. "Ow! Corrin! You are doing it too fast!"

"S-sorry!" Corrin wanted to help Azura. Not bring her more pain. "Did I hurt you? I will do it slowly this time." Corrin began to brush again. For the third time.

The brush seemed to pulled one of Azura's messy hair. "O-OW N-not there… That's not my sensitive spot." Azura pointed on the left side of her hair.

"Sorry! Let me do it there." He started brushing on that spot slowly and softly. "Better?" Azura being quiet and not screaming in pain answered his question. Her hair became so smooth and he couldn't resisted the feeling of touching it. "Heh, so smooth…" As he rubbed his free hair on Azura's new smooth hair.

"Ah… much better." Azura stopped and enjoyed the nice feeling of her hair being brushed perfectly, also Corrin's rubbing. "Thank you Corrin. This feels nice.'

Then they heard another high pitched voice. "C-CAMILLA! HINOKA!"

"Elise?" Corrin failed to understand what was going on now. "Is she in trouble?" Corrin got up from his bed and checked, finding that Elise was just gone. "Hm? Elise?"

"What was that all about?" Azura wondered all the same.

"Meh." Corrin just shrugged. "Elise would of came to us if she needed us." Corrin walked back to his bed and sat down with Azura. He was more interested on Azura's smooth hair. "So soft and smooth…" As he rubbed her hair and put his head on her hair to kiss it. He wanted to keep it to himself.

Azura cupped Corrin's cheeks and turned to kiss his lips. "Must you be childish." She said as they break apart. Corrin's petting was turning her on.

"Must you be so cute?" Corrin muttered as he forced Azura into another kiss.

Azura blushed a little and returned the kiss. "I should be asking you that." Azura began to tempt him by nibbling his neck. "You taste good."

"Can I have a taste too?" Corrin grinned and licked his he pushed Azura down on bed and got on top of her. (I don't think I am writing about Fire emblem anymore. I am drunk.)

* * *

Door opened*

"Corrin darling? What were you and Azura doing to scare my cute Elise-" Camilla stopped as she saw Azura was on top of Corrin. Blushing and breathing heavily.

Corrin was not going to be able to explain this, but held hope anyway. "W-we can explain Big Sister." Corrin's hope was not very high when he saw Camilla's angry face. Azura just turned her head away from Camilla in shame. ' _God help me…'_

"Corrin. Azura. Come with me. Now." Camilla said in her attempted calm voice.

* * *

Their little chat in a room

"YOU WERE SEDUCING MY LITTLE BROTHER! I TRUSTED YOU YOU LITT-"

"C-camilla! C-calm down! Azura didn't subdue me!" (It was the other way around.)

"LIER! CORRIN! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STAND NEAR HER IN YOUR FREETIM-"

"NOW THATS TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! YOU PROMISED TO TREAT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"NOT IF YOU GOT SEDUCE!"

"I WASN'T SEDUCE!"

* * *

 **Been busy. Yawn... Is this how Camilla would react if she saw Corrin and Azura in a room together? -.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. Was dealing with life. Modern AU. I CAN MAKE THEM UNRELATED IN MODERN AU. With some imagination... Am I a genus yet? Nope? I do not belong Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Corrin knew it was a bad idea letting his mom and Azura talk. His mother, Mikoto (If you don't know who), tends to embarrassed Corrin a lot when he is with his friends. Telling them all of Corrin's "cute" habits, showing his artworks in front of them, and just purposely hug and kiss him. These "actions" of her made his friends love Corrin even more, but is the process really worth it? Sure, but she doesn't doesn't only embarrassed him in front of them. She embarrassed him in front of Azura. They been dating for a while, about two years, dating for that long can only convince his mother that Azura is "worthy" enough to see her treasure. Her "treasure" is Corrin's worst enemy ever. IT IS CALLED A PHOTO BOOK. That thing was almost as tall as a dictionary. And that thing was full of Corrin's middle school events that shows his more "nerdy" appearance, when he was on trips, his playtimes with his siblings, and etc. But the worst of all the pictures, the one Corrin begged his mother not to reveal…

 **his baby pictures.**

…

She is gonna do it anyway.

To sum up everything, this was not Corrin's day.

,,,

Page one

"Is that really Corrin?" Azura was smiling, holding in her loud laugh. "He looks so." Azura paused to find a more meaningful word to describe Corrin's middle school look. "Nerdy."

"I know right?" Mikoto laughed and glee. "You should've seen him. He was so scared to interact with anyone!"

' _It was even worse when you took a picture of me on that day mother.'_

"Sigh… I remember the days when Corrin was in middle school. Every time I came to his school for parent meetings, all I can see is the ladies talking him. I knew it when the moment Corrin was born, he is going to have my looks." She paused and leaned towards Azura's ear and whispered loud enough for Corrin to hear. " But he does have his father's weird but cute habits."

Azura wasn't really paying much attentions, she was completely enthralled by Corrin's looks in middle school. Him wearing glasses and a big fluffy jacket was adorable. "Can I have this on my photo library on my photo?"

"..."

Page 5

"AHAHA!" The next pages of photos revealed many pictures of Corrin on vacations, one of his embarrassing moments on that time was when… he was rock climbing with his friends.

"Do you see how far up he was?" Mikoto giggled as she can't hold it.

"I don't think his feet even left the ground!" Azura was laughing while leaning her head on Corrin's empty shell. "He's hugging Sila like he was rescued from the worst disaster possible!"

"He never liked heights. I just forgot about that on that day, I was wondering why Corrin was flailing…" Mikoto laughed as she flipped to another page.

' _Mother. I love you. But I don't understand this feeling anymore. I feel like this is hate.'_

Page 40

These next photos of Corrin with his ex-girlfriend, Charlotte, was not Azura's favorite. Mikoto forgot about that look Azura gave to Charlotte everytime she came over to Corrin's house when was there. Back at high school, Corrin and Azura were close like besties, Azura had a crush on Corrin as the high school year passed by. But Corrin's heart was taken by a girl named Charlotte. Azura hated that woman. She dated Corrin because of his reputation, just to be more "popular." And she knew that Charlotte was using him the whole time, she always had that look on her face. They did broke up when Corrin finally realized. She never forgot the face Corrin gave when he finally realized. Azura can never forgive Charlotte for hurting Corrin.

Mikoto never took those photo of Corrin with ex. Mostly because Mikoto never liked Charlotte also, but Charlotte's friends took them and sent it to Mikoto. There were many pictures of Charlotte with Corrin. Partying, hugging, and… kising.

"..." Azura wanted to rip the picture of Charlotte and Corrin playing this game called "Pockey" in a party. Azura gave the picture a dark look. "Can I rip this?"

' _I must remind myself to never get Azura mad…'_

Azura ripped the pictures of Charlotte off the book in the end. Very fiercely.

' _Gulp'_

Page 100

"WELL THAT'S ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PICTURES OF ME! THANKS MOTHER! Come on Azura, let's-"

"But Corrin. There is one more page left." Mikoto smiled very deviously. "I saved the best for last just for Azura."

Corrin sweared that he became so pale, he felt himself leaving the Earth. He knew what was in the last page. "MOTHER! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I WILL DO ANYTHING-"

Too late.

"Pff. Aw. Look at Corrin~" As Azura scanned through Corrin's baby pictures. "Look at Corrin running around naked."

' _I thought you loved me mother.'_

"You should seen him trying act like a dog when he first met one." Mikoto smiled. "He has the cutest. 'Bark'."

' _...'_

"Is that it?" Azura pointed to the picture of Corrin sticking his tongue out while his head is on the ground. Most likely indicating Corrin was trying to sniff something out. She looked at the pictures while trying her hardest to keep herself from falling over from laughter.

"Y-yeah! Haha! He was so adorable!" Mikoto laughed. "Want to see him in the bathtub?" As the page was… DOUBLE SIDED! The back of the last page… has full of pictures there Corrin would never allow anyone to see.

Corrin instantly grabbed the book. "NOPE! I love Azura. But not that much to let her see my pic- oh." Corrin stopped when he saw Azura's hurted face.

"I-I'm not good enough?" Azura's teardrops were showing on her eyelids.

"Corrin… Why must you say that?" Mikoto was very disappointed.

"U-um…" Corrin was nervous now. He doesn't know how to solve this problem. "Heh! Come on Azura! Of course you are good enough! Perfect even!"

"Then explain that last statement you just said." Azura stared at Corrin was a hint of anger.

"YOU JUST CAN'T LOOK AT THEM!"

"..."

"I will do anything else Azura. Please."

"..."

"PLEASE"

"Call me by the name you always called me when we are alone in front of your mother."

"..." Corrin just turned paler. "U-um… another request?"

"..." Azura was being complicated.

Corrin sighed and mustered all the energy he had left. "I-I love you my…"

"Hmm?"

"MY BLUEBERRY COOKIE!"

"..." Azura satisfied.

"..." Mikoto stunned.

"..." Corrin… soul less.

"Better." Azura smiled with satisfaction and pulled Corrin into a kiss. While winking at Mikoto.

Corrin was shock but didn't care because his "Blueberry Cookie" was giving him some sweets, as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Snap.

Corrin's eyes widen when he realized he fallen for Azura's trap. His mother took the picture with her phone.

"Perfect. This is definitely going in the album."

"Send me one. I need it for my home-screen for my phone."

"Already on it!"

Corrin blacked out.

* * *

Sorry for lack of uploads, been dealing with stuffs. If there is mistakes, just tell me... Sigh...

...

Modern AU seemed fun to do.


	6. Movie Night

Corrin and Azura were watching a horror movie late at night since Azura came to spend the night with Corrin. It was fun both of them, they told stories, jokes, and even kisses. But when they decided to watch a movie late at night, a horror movie, Corrin  
soon realized how "difficult" Azura can be. To be blunt, SHE WON'T SHARE THE DAMN BLANKET. No matter how hard Corrin tries. As Azura and Corrin spend the night together from time and time again, Corrin then realized Azura's selfishness (with  
blankets or course) became worst, to the point where Corrin wasn't even able to touch the blanket.

"Come on Azura… At least give me some space."

Nope. Azura won't budge. She seemed to forget that they were supposed to share.

Corrin just sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands. "Alright then." He said as he grabbed the remote. "Since you won't share."

Azura the turned to Corrin as she feared what was Corrin going to do.

"I guess I can have the remote." Corrin gave Azura a smug grinned. As he was gonna press his index finger on the button. " I guess I can choose what we can wat-"

Corrin stopped as he saw Azura's demonic golden eyes. He can clearly read the message just by looking at her. 'Change the channel and you will rue the day.'

However, Corrin held his ground. "Sorry Azura, not this time, either we share or we can watch something different," Corrin smirked once again. "Ah. I heard this romantic movie airing now as we speak in a certain channel. It's called Make  
Him Fall for You in a Fortnight."

Azura's eyes widen. There was no way in hell she was going to let him or herself watch that. The movie was based on the WORST romance novel she had ever read. She refused to even acknowledge what was the movie like. She had to stop him at all cost.

"So Azura? Are you going to giv-" Corrin was then interrupted by a kiss from Azura. The impact between their lips was so great that Azura pushed Corrin and herself off the couch. When they hit the ground, Azura pinned down Corrin on the ground.

"No."

As she got back on the couch, leaving Corrin down on the hard floor. Shocked and blanketless.

"I can never win against her."


End file.
